The fan in the bookshop
by Tchitchou
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Temperance Brennan rencontre son plus grand fan ? Ça sort un peu de l'ordinaire et c'est définitivement M. Vous êtes prévenus.


**_En attendant de retrouver l'inspiration pour ma fic à chapitres, cette idée m'est venue en discutant avec un amie sur le net. Suchagoodgirl, this is for you. I will translate it soon, I promise. ;)_**

**_Ça sort un peu de l'ordinaire de ce qu'on peut lire. Et c'est définitivement du Rating M. N'attendez pas des sentiments : yen a pas._**

**_Disclaimer : Bien sur, rien ne m'appartient, à part l'idée originale de l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à HH et à la Fox.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Tchitchou ;)_**

**oOoOo**

Elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

- Suivant s'il vous plaît.

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle se cachait derrière un sourire de façade.

- A quel nom ?

Elle commençait à avoir mal aux fesses. Cette chaise était une véritable torture !

- Merci. C'est gentil.

Un sourire de plus et ses zygomatiques allaient lâcher.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire.

_La date de mon prochain roman ? Comme si j'écrivai en série ! Les gens ne comprennent rien au processus créatif. Encore moins à la logistique que demande l'élaboration de la trame d'un thriller. Ils ne font que lire, qu'absorber les mots sans réellement apprécier la valeur, l'originalité du travail de l'auteur._

- Tout va bien ? Vous désirez quelque chose ? Un autre café ?

_Arghhh non pas lui…_

Si son nouvel éditeur lui posait encore une fois cette question, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Avec son air mielleux, elle en venait presque à regretter l'autoritarisme d'Helen. C'est un confrère qui lui avait conseillé Ethan. Ce dernier l'avait convaincu de faire cette séance de dédicace dans cette grande librairie du centre ville. « Malgré vos succès précédents et votre popularité, le livre ne va pas se vendre tout seul. » avait-il dit. Elle avait cédé et regrettait depuis sa décision.

- Je suis à l'accueil si vous avez besoin de moi.

Ca elle le savait. Il lui avait au moins répété cinq fois en deux heures.

Cette lecture publique s'inscrivait dans la lignée de sa semaine monotone passée entre les identifications dans les Limbes et la paperasse dans son bureau. Aucune affaire « fraîche » ne requérait son aide. Elle n'avait fait que croiser Booth, déjeunant à deux reprises avec lui en coups de vent.

- Ah zut mon stylo…

Il lui avait échappé des mains à l'instant où son esprit avait évoqué son partenaire. Mais pas question de tirer des conclusions hâtives : sa maladresse n'avait rien avoir avec un quelconque effet qu'aurait sur elle l'agent spécial du FBI. Du moins, c'est l'argumentaire qu'elle était prête à défendre bec et ongles devant la Cour Suprême s'il le fallait… Les juges la condamneraient certainement à perpétuité pour mensonge éhonté.

Tandis que Beth, cette femme en surpoids à qui elle s'était abstenue de parler de régime en signant son livre, quittait la table, elle se pencha pour ramasser son stylo. Elle put ainsi remarquer que le sol n'était pas droit puisqu'il roula au pied du fan suivant dans la file d'attente. A quatre pattes sous la table, elle le vit se pencher pour récupérer le stylo. La grandeur de ses mains la frappa, du moins métaphoriquement. Le plateau de la table lui, la frappa littéralement lorsqu'elle voulut se relever.

- Aoutch !

- C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

Cette voix, ce ton joueur qui la narguait… _Oh non… _Mais que faisait-il là ? N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire un samedi soir ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Booth ? lui dit-elle en se frottant l'occiput.

_Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu avant ? Beth était plus qu'opulente mais tout de même… Il avait su se fondre dans la masse… Son entraînement de sniper pour sur !_

- Je suis venu pour avoir l'autographe de mon auteur préféré. J'ai apporté mon exemplaire.

En effet, il le sortit de derrière son dos, ce sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_Comment un sourire pouvait-il être à la fois si énervant et si excitant ? _C'est-ce qu'elle se demanda lorsqu'il lui tendit son livre.

- J'aurai pu vous le signer au labo ou au Hoover…

- Nan nan, pas de traitement de faveur. Je ne suis qu'un fan ce soir, Docteur Brennan.

Ah il voulait jouer à ce jeu là… Très bien. Elle adorait jouer. Elle venait juste de trouver comment mettre un peu d'action dans cette semaine ennuyeuse à pleurer.

- Je signe à quel nom ? demanda-t-elle le regardant par en-dessous.

- A Seeley, mon plus grand admirateur, répondit-il avec un aplomb qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.

Il tenta de lire ce qu'elle écrivait mais elle le prit de vitesse, refermant brusquement le livre. Il fut presque surpris de la brièveté de leur échange et ne put cacher sa déception.

- Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Monsieur Seeley.

Elle lui rendit son livre accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

- Mais je…

- Suivant.

Déception, étonnement, incompréhension et un zeste de colère. Voilà le cocktail de sentiments que ressentait l'agent spécial. Voyant que l'anthropologue ne lui prêtait plus attention, il remonta la file d'attente des fans, traçant son chemin vers la sortie.

_Si j'avais su que j'aurai droit à un tel accueil, je serai allé voir le match et…_

Il s'arrêta dans le hall.

Machinalement, il avait ouvert le livre pour lire sa dédicace. Et à présent il souriait.

_RDV dans 5 minutes au dernier rayonnage._

C'était tellement loin de la femme avec laquelle il travaillait, de son amie, de sa Bones qu'il côtoyait tous les jours.

Par contre, c'était tout à fait le style de l'anthropologue judiciaire et auteur à succès qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Il hésita une seconde. Après tout elle lui avait donné rendez-vous peut-être pour discuter, prendre une pause… Il n'allait tout de même pas lui poser un lapin ! Mais quelque chose dans leur récent échange lui disait que ce n'était pas le genre de pause traditionnelle qu'elle désirait. Et il trouvait ça terriblement excitant. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il remonta donc les rayonnages, faisant mine de chercher un livre.

Cuisine, jardinage, géographie, cinéma…. Dernier rayonnage : civilisations antiques.

Il n'y a pas de hasard.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les minutes semblèrent s'écouler à une lenteur atroce. Lui essayant de prêter attention aux livres qui l'entouraient, elle aux fans qui lui faisaient face.

- Ethan ! Je vais prendre une pause, m'aérer un peu l'esprit.

- Bien, pas de problème. J'arriverai bien à faire patienter vos fans 10 minutes de plus.

10 minutes ? Ça laissait un fenêtre réduite pour ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle remonta l'allée centrale essayant de paraître la plus décontractée possible. Ces fans étaient parqués à l'avant de l'immense magasin, le reste étant désert. Un bon point.

Elle le trouva au rayon qu'elle lui avait indiqué, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Elle pensa qu'il passait le temps alors qu'il essaya de calmer son excitation croissante.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il reconnut son pas.

- Je n'arrive jamais à faire la différence entre les Aztèques et les Mayas…

- Je pourrais vous l'apprendre, entre autres choses, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Posant ses mains sur les siennes, elle referma doucement le livre et le rangea sur l'étagère.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ce rendez-vous, Docteur Brennan ?

- J'ai pensé que mon plus grand fan méritait un entretien _particulier_.

La façon dont elle avait prononcé le mot _particulier _ne laissait aucun doute qu'en à ses intentions. Ils n'étaient pas là pour un cours particulier sur la colonisation espagnole de l'Amérique du Sud, mais pour un tout autre entretien _particulier_.

Il lui fallait prendre une décision, et ce au plus vite. Arrêter là ce petit jeu ou poursuivre dans l'inconnu.

Avant même que son cerveau ne se soit posé la question, son entre-jambes avait décidé de la réponse. Il devait rester. Il ne pouvait faire autrement.

- Et qu'avez-vous prévu de particulier pour cet entretien ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui le frôlant tout en passant derrière lui, le déshabillant du regard de bas en haut.

- J'ai toujours voulu poser quelques questions à mes lecteurs. Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Si quelques questions le dérangeait ? Non, pas le moins du monde. Tout comme sa main sur sa braguette ne le dérangeait pas non plus.

- Quel est votre scène préférée dans mon dernier livre, Monsieur Seeley?

Elle lui donnait du « Monsieur ». C'était presque plus excitant que les caresses qu'elle lui administrait à travers son jean. Elle menait le jeu, comme toujours.

- J'aime particulièrement l'arrestation du tueur, de nuit dans ce parc. C'est très visuel.

Comme était très visuel le plaisir qu'elle prenait dans cet entretien _particulier_, la langue passant et repassant sur ses lèvres.

- Que pensez-vous de Kathy ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle baissait la braguette de son jean.

- Je pense que parfois…

Tout son corps se raidit lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur son sexe. Sachant leur temps compté mais ne voulant pas aller trop vite en besogne, il lui saisit le poignet et stoppa sa douce torture.

- Je pense que parfois elle devrait lâcher du lest et laisser son coéquipier faire sa part du travail. Je ne sais pas comment cet homme fait pour la supporter.

Il lui avait dit ça la regardant dans les yeux, la défiant. La tenant toujours par les poignets, il la plaqua contre le rayonnage. Instantanément, se voyant ainsi privé du contrôle de la situation, sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle aimait qu'il mène la danse.

Il embrassa son oreille droite, suçotant son lobe puis descendit dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de l'effet de ses caresses.

- En parlant d'Andy, reprit-il, j'ai une question.

Il s'activait à présent sur sa clavicule, sa langue se perdant sur sa peau claire.

- Les rumeurs prétendent que vous vous inspirez de votre coéquipier du FBI pour son personnage. Est-ce vrai ?

Il avait libéré ses mains de son emprise pour dénouer son cache-cœur. Elle s'empressa de les passez dans ses cheveux courts pour le guider jusqu'à sa poitrine.

- Andy sort entièrement de mon imagination.

Elle parlait par saccades. Sortie du contexte, leur conversation était des plus banales. Mais leurs mots rendaient la chose plus excitante.

- Par ailleurs, je n'ai jamais couché avec mon partenaire, mais je suis sûre… qu'il ne manque pas… de potentiel…

_De potentiel ? _Ah elle voulait des preuves de son potentiel, elle allait en avoir. A commencer par son mamelon droit, à présent libéré de son soutien gorge mais prisonnier de sa bouche. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Je crois qu'il serait peut-être bon d'appliquer ici la règle du silence employée dans les bibliothèques, glissa-t-il, la tête toujours dans son corsage.

- Bonne idée, arriva-t-elle à marmonner alors qu'il lui mordillait le téton rendu dur par le plaisir.

Voulant le plaquer contre elle un peu plus encore, elle enroula l'une de ses jambes sur sa taille. Ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à prendre du plaisir et elle glissa à nouveau sa main dans son pantalon. Voulant lui faciliter l'accès, il dégrafa sa ceinture et baissa son jean à ses genoux. Ils se devaient de rester un minimum vêtus s'ils avaient à se rhabiller en urgence en cas de flagrant délit.

Elle entreprit de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt, le caressant de haut en bas, imprimant des pressions par moments.

De son côté, il n'était pas en reste et était passé au sein gauche. Pas question de faire de jaloux.

Lorsqu'un second gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de sa partenaire, il comprit qu'il fallait accélérer la cadence. Il passa donc ses mains sous sa jupe et remonta le long de ses cuisses, cherchant à baisser ses dessous. Mais faute de coton, de soie ou de dentelle, il ne trouva que sa peau douce et terriblement humide.

_Pas de culotte ?! Cette femme m'étonnera toujours._

Quant à elle, déboutonnant frénétiquement sa chemise pour avoir accès à son torse, elle se félicitait intérieurement de son idée. Apparemment, le fait qu'elle ait ôté sa culotte à l'avance ne le décevait pas du tout. Au contraire.

Pas mécontent de sa découverte, il effleura son sexe avant de glisser un doigt en elle. Oh oui, elle prenait autant de plaisir que lui à jouer ce petit jeu. D'ailleurs, elle savait y faire avec sa langue.

En effet, le masturbant toujours, elle était remontée de son épaule à son oreille, le léchant voluptueusement. Sa langue laissait des trainées brûlantes.

Cet homme n'avait pas besoin de livre pour apprendre à s'occuper d'un clitoris, pensa-t-elle. Définitivement, il savait s'y prendre pour donner du plaisir.

- Le Docteur Brennan ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

La voix de son éditeur au loin avait presque brisé le charme, leur rappelant où ils étaient et que le temps était compté.

Sans un mot, mais à regrets, il dégagea sa main de son sexe chaud pour un endroit tout aussi accueillant : ses fesses. Les caressant, il en apprécia le galbe et la souleva légèrement pour mieux se positionner. Elle baissa son caleçon pour le libérer.

Au loin, de l'autre côté du magasin, la rumeur enflait. Les protestations de quelques impatients leur arrivèrent aux oreilles. Mais tout s'évapora lorsqu'il la pénétra. L'espace d'un instant, ils étaient seuls, perdu dans une dimension connue que d'eux.

Puis il commença à bouger en elle avec une facilité qui le déconcerta. A son troisième à-coups, l'étagère sur laquelle elle était adossée vacilla. Ils stoppèrent tout mouvement pendant quelques secondes, de peur d'avoir attiré l'attention et alerté quelqu'un.

Il supporta son poids et la transporta de l'autre côté de l'allée, la plaquant sur le rayonnage opposé qui reposait lui sur le mur. Plus prudent.

La déposant sur une étagère, il recommença à se mouvoir à nouveau en elle, allant plus loin, plus fort à chaque fois.

Elle s'accrocha aux livres et en fit tomber un. Pour éviter de réitérer l'incident, elle ramena ses mains sur ses épaules et son torse. Sous l'excitation d'un assaut plus vigoureux, elle s'arqua et sa tête heurta les ouvrages rangés derrière elle. Mais cela ne gâcha en rien son plaisir.

Ses mais à lui étaient sur ses hanches fines, lui imprimant son rythme. Les siennes à elle, étaient à présent sur ses fesses. Sentant son heure venir, elle voulut qu'il soit prêt aussi et passa sa main entre leur deux corps soudés. Elle se mit à caresser ses testicules. Il grogna à son oreille.

Si quelqu'un les avait surpris à cet instant précis, ils n'auraient pas pu s'arrêter. Ils étaient trop proches de l'extase qui ne tarda pas à les emporter.

Ce ne fut pas comme une vague de plaisir mais plutôt comme un éclair persistant, les frappant de plein fouet quasi simultanément. Mais contrairement au phénomène météorologique, cet éclair d'intense plaisir perdura quelques instants.

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour retenir son râle.

Ils étaient rouges, ébouriffés, tremblants et en sueur. Et ils se souriaient bêtement, à moitié nus, lui toujours en elle, au rayon civilisations antiques de la plus grande librairie de DC.

- Je devrais y aller, finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques minutes, encore essoufflée.

- Oui, répondit-il. Vos autres admirateurs vous attendent.

Et ils se sourirent à nouveau.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de leur rôle. Elle était toujours l'auteur de best-sellers et lui son plus grand fan.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, se lançant quelques regards, sans vraiment savoir ce que tout cela voulait dire.

L'un comme l'autre savait que leur expérience restait unique et sans conséquence. Booth et Bones se verraient lundi au labo ou sur le terrain. Ce soir, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

Se recoiffant, elle lui dit malicieusement :

- J'espère vous voir à ma prochaine dédicace.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondit-il en reboutonnant sa chemise. Je serai là.

- Et n'oubliez pas votre livre sur l'étagère.

- Je ne risque pas : il est dédicacé, dit-il avec son sourire taquin.

Un dernier regard et elle lui tourna le dos. La soirée devait reprendre son cours. Encore une heure de signature avant de rentrer chez elle.

Elle trouva Ethan totalement affolé à sa table.

- Mais où étiez-vous passée ? Vous aviez dit 10 minutes et ça fait plus d'une demi-heure !

Une demi-heure ? Ça lui avait paru si court sur l'instant. Beaucoup trop court. Elle aurait volontiers prolongé cette _pause _d'une heure ou deux.

- Je cherchais un volume rare au fond du magasin.

- Et vous l'avez trouvé au moins ?

- Oui, je crois.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à l'exemplaire rare en question et à ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Il attendit quand à lui quelques minutes avant de remonter l'allée extérieure jusqu'à la sortie, son livre à la main. Rendu à la porte principale, il se retourna une dernière fois pour la regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois.

Impossible d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Le lieu, le contexte, le sexe, rien n'avait été ordinaire. Mais ils n'étaient pas un duo ordinaire. Loin de là.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés.

A cette pensée, il stoppa sur le trottoir dans sa marche vers sa voiture. A Noël dernier, la menthe de son bonbon avait supplanté toute nuance de sa bouche. Il aurait voulu connaître la saveur pure de ses lèvres, en analyser les différents parfums et sensations.

Sans conteste, embrasser Temperance Brennan était au programme de Seeley Booth lors de la prochaine séance de dédicaces.

*

*

*

**_N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Merci ;)_**


End file.
